Guanine-rich tracts are observed in critical segments of eukaryotic genomes including telomeric, intronic and oncogenic promotor DNA regions, as well as within 5'-untranslated regions (UTRs) of oncogenic RNA transcripts. Such putative G-quadruplex-forming sequences are prevalent in proto-oncogenes (which promote cell proliferation) and essentially lacking in tumor-suppressor genes (which maintain genomic stability). Cellular proteins exist that bind, cleave, resolve, promote and disrupt G-quadruplex formation, with recent research providing increasing support for G-quadruplex formation in vivo. Our laboratory has ongoing projects aimed at NMR and x-ray structural characterization of G-quadruplex topologies formed by guanine-rich tracts in c-myc, c-kit, VEGF and c-RET oncogenic DNA promoters (Aim 1), in human telomeric and intronic DNA (Aim 2), and in N-ras, and related oncogenic RNA 5'-UTR segments (Aim 3). These structural studies should define the folding propensity and diversity of G-quadruplex topologies, as well as the energetics of interconversion between conformational states. The research will be extended to structural characterization of G-quadruplex-duplex junctions and to simplified models of telomeric t-loops, where the telomeric 3'-ovehang is protected through invasion into an adjacent duplex segment. Ligand-induced stabilization of telomeric G-quadruplex scaffolds in humans, resulting in the inhibition of telomerase activity, constitutes a promising strategy for anti-cancer drug development. We propose to structurally characterize complexes of ligands exhibiting unique selectivity towards telomeric, intronic, oncogenic promotor and 5'-UTR G-quadruplexes identified in our laboratory (Aim 4), thereby providing structural insights into the action of potent inhibitors of telomerase and oncogene regulation at the level of transcription (promoters) and translation (5'- UTR). Our initial efforts are focused on oxazole-containing macrocycles, analogs of telomestatin, the most potent inhibitor of telomerase, but will be expanded to promising small-molecule shape-sensitive G-quadruplex-interacting ligands. There are no structures reported in the literature of G-quadruplexes bound to peptides and proteins. To address this issue (Aim 5), we are currently undertaking the NMR-based structural characterization of the complex between L-vasopressin and an in vitro selected mirror-image 38-mer L-RNA aptamer (spiegelmer) that folds into a G-quadruplex scaffold.